


Two Become One

by AidansQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidansQueen/pseuds/AidansQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle discovers little things about Rumple that she did not know before.<br/>Post-Rumbelle Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Become One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created Once Upon A Time.

               

**Belles POV**

 

            When you marry someone, you marry not just the person, but their flaws, their personalities, and everything that makes them, well... _them._ The night of their wedding had been everything Belle had ever dreamed of. Their wedding night had been delightfully wicked, they'd indulged in secret fantasies until the two of them had passed out from exhaustion in the early morning hours. As the weeks rolled by, Belle became accustomed to her role as _Mrs. Gold_. One particular morning came bright and clear, the sunlight pouring between the heavy drapes of _their_ bedroom. Belle enjoyed this part, waking up next to her slumbering husband. Sometimes she'd roll onto her side and watch him sleep, reminiscing on how far they'd come to finally reach this point, recalling the darkest days of her life back in the enchanted forest where she thought that she would never see him again. Even still those memories haunt her, and sometimes she would have to remind herself that those days were gone, that he was here and he was _real_. 

He was her _husband_ now, he was her _true love_.

          Granted _true love_ or not, every couple had their difficulties. Belle had been his maid back in the dark castle, Belle knew Rumple's habits fairly well. Here though, as Mr. Gold he was slightly different it seemed. He shaved for one thing, and when she shaved he tended to leave bits of hair in the sink.  Or just the other day he was picking at his fingernails, something she'd seen him do before and yet for someone reason in _this_ world, she found it slightly disgusting. Breakfast isn't really a trial, they enjoy many of the same things and she's accustomed to picking up the slack in the house when he's running the pawn shop. Cleaning she doesn't mind, she finds it stress relieving to focus her mind on other tasks and not on whether or not something else was going to come along and try to ruin their happiness. 

It's just when he leaves his cane laying around just _anywhere_ that she gets annoyed.

Or when he's brewing something in the basement and strings ingredients from one end of the table to the other in the kitchen, and she ends up cleaning it up because he's so focused on what he's doing he hardly notices. She finds it endearing sometimes, he was such an incredible dork at times. One night he'd come up from the basement wielding a bottle full of glowing green liquid and announced he'd invented some new concoction for a retrieval spell and he was so excited Belle didn't have the heart to tell him she hadn't a clue what he was talking about. Magic was his business, books were hers. Books taught her a lot of things, but sometimes even her books couldn't get her to the extent of magical knowledge that her husband had.

          Weeks turned into months, and as the months went on Belle began to discover peculiar things about him, things she begins to understand as _man habits_. Or at least that's what Regina told her they were called. Regina had gotten into a long and windy discussion about her marriage to Snow's father and all about what to expect now that Belle was married to Rumple. 

"Marriage isn't just sunshine and rainbows Belle," Regina tells Belle quietly, sipping from a glass of chardonnay that Ruby had dropped off at the table for them while they sat in Grannies early one evening. 

"What do you mean?" Belle quirks an eyebrow at Regina.

"Well...your married now...you'll see what I'm talking about just you wait," Regina nods at her and finishes her glass, "men have _habits_ Belle, and your married now...you sleep in the same bed together, you live in the same house. He can't hide his man habits from you anymore."

"What _habits_?" Belle is bewildered by her comments, "are you talking about him practicing magic because I already know all about that...and I cleaned his castle for him I sort of know what his habits are already."

"No," Regina laughs, "I mean his _habits_...I'm not talking about Rumplestiltskin the dark one, I'm talking about _Rumplestiltskin the man_....he'll break wind in bed, pick his nose...his toe nails...whatever men do...I remember Snow's father had this particularly disgusting habit where he used to shave the hair out of his ears and he did it in my sink...oh it was awful."

Needless to say Belle went home both enlightened and horrified. She'd never thought of Rumple like that, she'd never thought about his _habits_. Women had their habits too though didn't they? Belle would never admit it out loud but she breaks wind in the kitchen all the time. She's never done that in front of Rumple, only because she's embarrassed by it, but she does it too. It wasn't like she wasn't aware that they had bodily functions. Just the other night she'd been showering and he came in to relieve himself, and though it was rather awkward she hadn't thought it as a _habit_.

Was that a habit?

Belle spent a great deal of time watching Rumple after that, trying to sort out what these _man habits_ were. He was notorious for losing the TV remote in the sofa or losing his car keys in the house somewhere. He _tried_ to leave his cane by the door when he arrived home, sometimes he failed at it however and Belle would have to hunt it down and leave it by the door for him to use in the morning.  He sometimes left her herb cabinet disorganized (Belle loved things to be neat) and she'd have to go back and re-order it. He does try however, to keep the house neat and not to dirty towels unnecessarily but he was nearly as messy in Storybrooke as he was back in the Enchanted forest. 

Thankfully this time he doesn't track mud into the house.

* * *

 

**Rumples POV**

 

         He wasn't accustomed anymore to having anyone live with him. He had a place for everything, knew where everything was and when Belle moved in she went and reorganized everything. He'd spend twice the time hunting down a particular herb when once he knew exactly where it was.

He was fairly certain she'd alphabetized them. 

She's been changing out the drapes too, and the rugs. He couldn't quite see why but if it pleased her he was happy to oblige. Living with someone was a new experience for him, when she'd first moved into the castle back in the enchanted forest he wasn't exactly in close quarters with her so she really never disrupted his way of life. Time to time he'd have to ask her where she'd put one of his shirts or why he couldn't find his dragon scale coat but other than that she really never did anything that annoyed him. 

Until now.

     He loved Belle with his whole being, but sometimes he just wanted privacy. He wanted to go into his bathroom and shave and not have to rummage through perfume and hair spray to find his shaving cream. Belle had worked out a remedy for that though, and easily enough they'd resolved that problem. She kept her things in the cabinet behind him, and he'd keep his things in the cabinet over the sink. Belle was good at resolving things like that, she loved to organize and alphabetize everything. Granted sometimes that was more of a nuance then a benefit. He understood why she preferred his cane by the door, it was easier to find in the morning. However he might leave it on the living room sofa for a reason, he might set it by the bathroom door because he _wanted_ it there.

He had _plans_ for that cane.

"Plans?" Belle echoes when he tries to explain this to her one night.

"Yes dear," he tells her calmly, "I wanted my cane up there with me for a reason."

"You do that all the time Rumple," Belle replies," and then you fall asleep somewhere and in the morning you can't find it."

He conceded to her request to leave it by the door though, because sometimes she was _actually_ right.  That wasn't the end of their adjustments though, not nearly so. One evening he came home and she was curled up on the sofa, grumbling irritably while watching then news. He could see she was clearly distressed, or in pain....or _something_. 

"Belle are you alright?" he asks, setting his cane by the door just like she likes, hanging his coat on the coat rack and heading into the kitchen to make tea. 

"Fine," she grumbles, and he can't help but wonder what he's done wrong now.

"How about I make us some dinner?" he offers, hoping this might sooth her anger towards him.

"Not hungry," she sighs, wincing briefly.

"Belle...what's wrong?" he frowns, coming around the side of the couch to look down at her.

"My aunt's here," she grumbles.

"You're aunt?" he looks around bewildered.

"My aunt Rumple...." Belle raises her eyebrows at him, "My _aunt_...."

At his bewildered look she rolls her eyes and says "It's my time of the month!"

"Oh I see," he says, the wheels in his head finally clicking into place. He knew very well what that meant.

"I'm sorry to snap at you Rumple," she sighs, "I'm just so moody lately."

"It's alright dear," he leans down to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face, "Let me make you some tea."

With that suggestion he is suddenly back in her good graces, perhaps he can handle this after all? That evening they get ready for bed and while he's climbing into bed, settling in for a good nights sleep he is certain Belle will have anything but that. She spends most of her time in the bathroom, and when she finally climbs into bed he wonders if their's a scourging potion powerful enough to dissolve the odor coming from it. 

It wasn't like he hadn't been through this before.

Milah had been just has peculiar, though she nagged him more often and more harshly then Belle ever has. Belle was never cruel in her dealings with him, she always asked him kindly and explained why she wanted things a certain way, she never demanded it and belittled him for it. 

        The following few days repeat the same pattern, she is moody and easily irritated though she curbs her tongue as best she can. He knows she loves him, knows she has no intention to hurt him. One evening though after he is certain her monthly is over he finds her in the shower. She is a beautiful woman, he admires her from the bathroom door as she showers. The curve of her smooth firm backside, the curve and dip of her back, he could almost imagine sliding his tongue and fingers over it. His body hardens and he steps forward, stripping his clothes off to join her. She bends down, washing her legs as he steps in behind her. She giggles and almost drops the razor in her hand. 

"Rumple!" she laughs as his hands catch her hips and pull her back towards him. 

There is _hair_ in the drain.....

He bloody well knows that hair is not his, and part of him revolts against it. He wasn't a particularly clean man but one of his pet peeves was hair in the drain of his shower. He couldn't stand it back in the castle and he still could not tolerate it here.  Belle is all hands and tongue sliding across his chest and neck and she makes him easily forget the offensive muck in the drain of his shower. He loves his Belle, and even with her flaws he still loves her. 

Even if she hasn't shaved her legs in probably a week (Of which he is certain) he still loves her. 

* * *

 

             

        That evening they lay in bed together, Belle curled against his side. She loves this place beside him, and when she's cold she's practically in his lap (which he really doesn't mind if he's being honest) because she's all curves and smells like flowers and to feel her presence beside him is overwhelming. The very fact that someone loves him, someone loves him enough despite all his flaws and is willing to share his bed with him is remarkable to him. They make love and this time he's Rumplestiltskin she remembers, her scaly green lizard prince who she for some unknown reason cannot keep her hands off of. It is beyond him why she's so attracted to him in this form, but if it pleases her he's more then willing to oblige. They like to alternate sometimes though, she likes him as Mr. Gold too, and he has discovered his Belle has a kinky side. She likes it when he bends her over the kitchen table and fucks her until she screams (ok that might have been one of his fantasies really) one of hers though was being able to touch him in his natural form. 

He has a secret.

He has a deep dark secret that the people of Storybrooke have no business knowing, one which when Emma dared to ask him about he stared her down until she walked away very quickly without another word. Emma had asked him one very obvious and curious question.

Why wasn't he still gold and scaly?

It was very simple, it was because he didn't _want_ to be. Magic has come to Storybrooke, he should look like himself again. However for the sake of appearances he glamoured himself to remain the same. The only person in the whole town who knows this is Belle, Belle who restrains the urge to giggle when he's angry with something and mutters under his breath, sounding exactly like the imp she remembered back in the Enchanted forest. 

If only they _knew_....

"Rumple," Belle murmurs sleepily as she curls against him, sliding her fingers over his scaled chest. He's let his guard down and with it went his glamour.

"Yes dear?" he asks into the darkness of their bedroom.

"You never have to shave when your like this," she muses aloud and she slides her fingers over one of his smooth cheeks, "your skin is so smooth like this, and yet textured...it's peculiar and I love it," she murmurs as her tongue swirls over one of his nipples. It's then he's aware that his cock is in her hand, and he swallows thickly. "This part of you however is so soft," she whispers wickedly as he head disappears under the blankets. 

He loved her so damn much.

He loved that she loved to touch him even like this, he loved that she loved every last bit of him, even his flaws, even his gross habits, everything there was about him and she loved it all. He loved her just as equally, and despite their differences they make a pretty damn good marriage.

Later on as they curl together, listening to the wind howl in the trees outside and rain patter down on the rough above their heads he is relaxed and drifting, nearly half asleep when he does something that wakes him up very quickly. He has never done this in front of Belle before, granted he's down other awkward things but he was desperate and she was taking to long in the shower. He holds his breath and watches Belle from the corner of his eye, hoping she was asleep and didn't notice.

She giggles...loudly.

Then abruptly and without warning, she does it too and he can't stop the grin from curving his lips, a little snicker passing his lips as he does so. 

Belle turns in his arms and curls against him, grinning against his neck. She can't believe she just did that in front of him but he did it too so she supposes it's alright. She supposes it's an honor really, not many people get to do that. 

Farting in bed with the dark one, now that's something _nobody's_ ever done she imagines. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
